Ira
by maestro jedi
Summary: puedes ver una cobra, siempre callada y tranquila hasta que la as probocado lo suficiente por que te atacara, alguien devio explicarle a Alfred F. Jones, ese proverbio indu


Ginebra Suiza en realidad la reunión se estaba desarrollando mejor de lo que muchos pensarían, Vahz había sido un gran anfitrión, y con la ayuda de la joven Lichestenia todo había salido a pedir de boca, si tan solo Alfred pudiera mantenerse por cinco minutos callado

es por eso que les dijo que me dejen a mi el gobierno del mundo después de todo soy el héroe – repuso el chico por quintoagecima vez mientras le pegaba con ahínco a la mesa de roble

En realidad había pasado bastante tiempo desde que alguien lo había tratado de callar, ni Arthur lo había logrado mucho menos Ludwig o Kiku

después de todo yo soy América, el único país que vale la pena, la nación mas grandiosa y fina y sobre todo la única que existe en el continente americano – reclamo el chico con un brillo fosforescente detrás de el

Definitivamente la próxima reunión seria solo europea mascullaron algunas voces al fondo de la sala

Suficiente – fue lo único que se escucho para después sentir como la gigantesca mesa se partía en dos

Los presentes se quedaron mirando al chico que se había levantado de su silla, en realidad ¿Quién era?

Estoy arto me escuchaste arto – repuso el chico en extremo parecido a Alfred - ARTO DE TUS INFANTILES BERRINCHES – grito el chico mientras se ponía al lado de el americano

¿Y tú eres? – repuso el chico, antes de sentir una bofetada que hizo que todo el recinto retumbara

TU HERMANO IMBESIL, SOY TU HERMANO, PERO VEO QUE HASTA ESO HAS OLVIDADO, PERO ESO VA A CAMBIAR ME ESCUCHASTES, ESO VA A CAMBIAR – grito el chico al momento de abandonar la sala

¿Quién era? – pregunto el chico mientras se sobaba la mejilla

De verdad eres un imbecil –repusieron al mismo tiempo Arthur y Francis mientras salían rápidamente del recinto

Bueno, dado que Francia Inglaterra y no se quien mas abandono el recinto, doy por terminada la junta – pueden retirarse, repuso el Alemán

PASTA – grito el chico Italiano mientras se levantaba, en realidad no era raro que se durmiera en medio de ese monologo repetitivo, a decir muchos solo dormitaban cuando Alfred abría la boca

Nunca puedes quedarte callado – repuso el Alemán

_Mientras en otro lugar_

El chico Canadiense trataba de serenarse, en realidad que era este nuevo sentimiento que corría por sus venas, ese sentimiento de estar vivo, de ser mas fuerte de lo que el creía poder ser, de ya no ser invisible para la humanidad

¿Matthew que fue lo que paso ahí adentro? – repuso una voz rápidamente

Eso mismo quiero saber yo jovencito – repuso una voz afrancesada

O eso si que era genial, llevaban más de cinco días reunidos en esa maldita conferencia y era la primera vez que sus "padres" se dignaban hablar, por el simple hecho que le había hecho una escena a su hermano "el preferido"

No tengo nada que explicar – repuso el chico dándole la espalda a sus Ex metrópolis, con el simple hecho de quererse alegar de ahí

A no Matthew queremos saber por que hiciste eso – repuso el ingles tomándole de la mano, tan solo esperando que el chico se disculpara por su leve arranque de ira, y rezándole al señor no tener a un segundo Alfred gestándose

Mira mon ami, se que Alfred puede ser algo irritable, pero solo ignóralo, llevas haciéndolo bastante bien que los últimos casi trescientos años – repuso el francés

O claro, yo debo aguantarlo – gruño el chico al momento de voltearse hacia sus "padres" – por que no aguantan ustedes, ser olvidado, ser un extraño incluso para su propia familia, las únicas vez que se acuerdan de mi, es por que ago algo que no les gusta o me equivoco –repuso el chico firmemente

De donde has sacado esa idea jovencito – repuso el chico Ingles

O claro es una idea mía, quizás también es idea mía que mientras yo sigo leal a tu estupida reina, tu no puedas ir a ninguno de mis godidos cumpleaños, pero eso si nadie puede mencionar el cuatro de julio o decir algo, por que el gran Arthur kirkland se pone sentimental – repuso el chico canadiense dejando al Ingles prácticamente sin habla

Matthew esa no es la forma de hablarle a Arthur y tu lo sabes – repuso el Francés, no dejaría que el chico se salio de su casilla, o claro que no, alfred había escapado de su control del Ingles y ahora esto no dejaría que su ex colonia, también se volviera un dolor de cabeza para el mundo

O discúlpame mama – repuso el canadiense con un tono bastante agrio – se me olvidaba que tu y mesie Arthur eran compañeros de cama – repuso el chico alzando bastante la voz, haciendo que las demás naciones ahí presentes empezaran a remolinarse a su alrededor

¿de que estas hablando? – repuso el Francés algo entrecortado, no podía ser que el pequeño Canadiense recordara esos días o si, maldita sea la memoria Inglesa mascullo para si

O claro se me olvidaba la idiotez Francesa, pero déjame recordarte la memoria, fue hace como trescientos cincuenta años en mi niñez, si mal no recuerdo tu y Arthur no eran tan distanciados como ahora, incluso llegaron a estar en una maldita habitación solos durantes mas de setenta y dos horas, y no me vengas con que tu eras el activo, recuerdo muy bien tus quejidos de dolor – exclamo el Canadiense al momento de sentir una bofetada

No digas estupideces – repuso el Francés sumamente indignado, los secretos de la cama, para el eran eso simplemente secretos

Espero que no te arrepientas de esa decisión Padre, por que desde este momento es lo único que podrás hacer – repuso el chico mientras se daba la vuelta

Espera Matthew todavía podemos hablar – repuso el Ingles rápidamente

Olvídalo no vale la pena, por que no simplemente tu y el bastador se van a meter al primer armario de escobas que encuentren desocupado o ya no se acuerdan de las ultimas cuatro reuniones de esta semana – exclamo el chico al momento de salir por la puerta

Algunos meses después

¿Saben para que nos sito aquí? – repuso Kiku algo extrañado

Ni idea – repuso Ludwig mirando a las otras naciones ahí presente

Prácticamente no se que piensa el chico – repuso el ingles sumamente preocupado

Definitivamente esto lo saco de tu familia – gruño el Francés dándole la espalda, desde esa semana en Ginebra todo se había salido de control, en especial sus pequeños secretitos amorosos, llevaba meses sin poder acercase a Arthur sin sentir el cuestionamiento total de parte del resto del mundo

O claro, si tu no vieras golpeado al chico, ahora todo seria diferente – repuso el Ingles

O cierto es mi culpa que tu lloraras por el ingrato de alfred mientras Matthew se criaba prácticamente solo – refunfuño el Francés

Escúchame bien Francis yo – repuso el ingles al ponerse a la altura del Francés

Si stupide – repuso el francés poniendo su rostro casi pegado al del Ingles, maldita sea si no estuvieran todos mirándolo ya hubiera actuado

Valla, valla, valla si son mis "padres" demostrándose su "gran amor" – repuso una voz bastante peculiar mientras entraba su dueño a la habitación

Matthew – exclamaron las dos citadas naciones

El mismo, pero veo que les sorprende mi cambio – repuso el Canadiense mientras mostraba una cabellera mas larga, ropa menos formal incluso la chaqueta de cazador lo hacia ver algo peligroso

Que te a pasado – repuso el Ingles que no supo por que pero sin mas tomo la mano del Francés con demasiada fuerza

Simplemente madure papa, simplemente madure – repuso el chico sentándose – pero no es una reunión familiar, esto es sobre negocios – mascullo el chico mientras sacaba un mapa y lo extendía sobre la mesa

Estados Unidos – repusieron todos viendo el mapa con detenimiento

Por su puesto, como verán eh marcado con plumón sus antiguas posesiones en esa citada tierra de "oportunidades" – repuso el chico – para los que no tuvieron nunca una posesión tengo otro plan, pero por el momento, Arthur, me pregunto, si a tu reina no le gustaría volver a contar con sus territorios americanos, después de todo la guerra la persistes por un error – exclamo el canadiense

Con que esa era la idea de Matthew era una locura, una estupidez, y claro el se lo haría saber, pensó el Ingles

No digas estupidez mi reina nunca haría algo así – repuso el ingles, santo cielo, su pequeño era prácticamente inrreconosible

Yo no estaría tan seguro – repuso el canadiense aventándole un sobre

_Instantes después_

No puedo creerlo – susurro el chico, terminando de leer el documento, en el cual se especificaba expresamente, que la monarquía Inglesa apoyaba cien por ciento a su país mancomunado en la toma por la fuerza de sus ex colonias americanas, siempre y cuando el canadiense también apoyara en la dominación de nueva cuenta de la rebelde provincia de irlanda

Pues créelo, Hermano créelo, para los demás, Luisiana regresa a Francia, Florida para España, Alaska para Rusia, varias islas del océano pacifico para China y Japón aquí presentes, y por ultimo y no menos importante, los estados de noroeste serán repartidos entre Alemania, Austria, Suiza y los países Nórdicos – repuso el chico

Debes estar loco – fue lo que la mayoría le grito, en ese momento

Pues sus respectivos Jefes no lo ven así, por cierto – repuso el chico – Iván volverá a formar la Ex Unión De Republicas Socialistas Soviéticas, con el consentimiento mió, después de todo los estados Bálticos no son de gran utilidad y mucho menos ese bueno para nada de Polonia ni los estados de los Balcanes – finalizo el chico

Matthew lo que propones causara la Tercera Guerra mundial – repuso rápidamente el Francés

Por favor hermanito no hagas una estupidez así, piensa que dirían tus demás hermanos, en especial el – repuso el ingles

Por mis Hermanos no te preocupes, hable con todos, la mayoría esta dispuesto a formar otra vez el imperio británico, con dos leves modificaciones – repuso el Canadiense sonriendo

¿Cuáles? – repuso el Ingles, maldiciéndose sentir que quizás todo podría salir bien al final

Numero uno, la monarquía admite que todos los territorios son de igual prioridad que la tierra británica – enumero el chico

Agha – repuso Arthur

Numero dos, se creara un nuevo consejo imperial, con cada país representado, encabezado por ti por su puesto – repuso el canadiense

Ya veo – susurro el chico, no se oía nada mal el plan, pero que chingados pensaba

Además de una pequeña Cláusula que yo integre – repuso sonriendo el Canadiense

Cual – pregunto el ingles

Que mesie Francis, se una a nuestra linda familia, o no lo crees así Arthur después de todo, veo que a ustedes dos les hace falta una pequeña cita con el colchón – repuso descaradamente el canadiense – piénselo, pero les advierto algo, no me tentare el corazón al momento de crear un invierno nuclear – fue lo único que dijo el chico al dejar a todos en silencio en la sala

Fue como si un espectro putrefacto se apoderara de la sala, depuse de todo que opción tenían, sus jefes ya habían decidido, ellos simplemente serian meros espectadores

_Algunos meses después_

Alfred F. Jones no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, definitivamente todo era una pesadilla de la cual podría despertar simplemente deseándolo, entonces por que por mas que lo deseara no podía despertar

Por que no te rindes de una vez – repuso una voz a su espalda

Matthew – fue lo único que podía decir el chico al sentir como le apretaba su cuello, mierda desde cuando su hermano menor tenia tanta fuerza

Veo que ya no olvidas mi nombre – susurro el chico mientras se pegaba a su oreja – dime Al que se siente que todos te hayan abandonado – repuso mientras lamía lascivamente su oreja

Eso hizo que el chico recordara todos los meses pasados, su expulsión de las reuniones sin motivo aparente la disolución de la OTAN y La ONU, al mismo tiempo que veía como se cerraban sus dos fronteras la norte y la sur, y la OEA desaparecía para trasformarse en la OEHA, excluyéndolo completamente

Para cuando se sentía completamente contrariado eso paso, como si el cielo se estuviera cayendo durante dos semanas, llovió bombas sobre todo el territorio americano, al tiempo que toda su extensión era invadida por todos, en otros tiempos "amigos"

Por cierto, esto te lo manda el viejo Rey Jorge Tercero – mascullo el chico Canadiense al momento de Clavarle a su hermano la espada del desaparecido monarca en su estomago, para sin mucha ceremonia empezar a desgarrar sus intestinos

FELIZ CUATRO DE JULIO HERMANO – repuso el canadiense, después de todo nadie nunca volvería a olvidar quien era


End file.
